Male Trouble
by sibyl411
Summary: This is a AU story about Max and Syl coming to terms with lots of their baggage. It's rated M for language. This is my first story so be kind please! The format might be bad, still trying to get the hang of this html thing.


_Male Trouble_

By Rose...or sibyl411, (sibyl411's my penname for writing, I used to sigh reviews with the name Rose).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the Dark Angel characters. They are the property of Fox, James Cameron, and Charles Eglee.

**Rating**: R...I think, I'm not good at ratings. For language.

**Genre**: Alternate Universe

**Pairings**: S/K, L/M, and a mention of J/Zane.

**Note** I do not know the name of the boy Syl shot in the woods. The name I provide is solely for the purpose of telling the story.

**A/N:** Set after "And Jesus Brought a Casserole" with the story following as if everything had gone according to plan, instead of killing Max and then bringing her back through Zack's death. Grrrr. (I'm a Zack fan). This is set a couple of months after AJBAC with Syl coming to visit Max. Hope you enjoy.

"Home Girl! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" cried Max ecstatically as she ran to her sister who had just walked into the apartment toting a bag and her motorcycle.

"Really Max, it hasn't been that long-just a couple of months and we talk on the phone." said Syl slightly embarrassed at Max's emotional reaction to her presence.

Max ignored her and brought her into a crushing hug. "Nonsense chica." Max pulled back and looked down at Syl. Max raised an eyebrow, "So what's the dealio? Why you in town? How long you staying?"

"Geesh Max, let me get in your door before we start playing twenty questions."

Max immediately sprung into action. "Sure, sure. Let me take your bag. You can crash in my room. If I get tired I'll just zonk out on the couch-you always needed more sleep than I ever did." Both women proceed into Max's bedroom and Max set Syl's bag down on the bed. Syl had left her motorcycle next to Max's Ninja. "Ok Boo. What's the dealio. You don't just 'drop in for a visit.' "

"What? I can't visit my little sister? You don't want me here?" said Syl defensively.

"No-no Syl I'm just saying I want the dirt. You're always welcome here. So are Krit, Zane or any of the others; even Zack so long as he doesn't start preaching to me about not settling down."

"Whatever." said Syl still annoyed. She didn't care if Zack kept moving around and she didn't want to hear Max preaching about the joys of settling down either, not now. Why couldn't people be free to do their own thing? Why was everyone so obsessed with defining there lives and relationships?

"How long you here till?" Max cut in.

"You gonna kick me out?"

"No" said Max starting to get a little hurt by the way Syl was acting. She was so excited to see her sister.

Despite being 'free' most of them kept on the move any way. Especially Zack. Max still hadn't seen Jondy. She had heard Zane and her were touring the country. Seeing the sights together. They made such a good brother/sister team.

"Look, can I have a shower?" said Syl agitatedly, interrupting Max's train of thoughts.

"Yeah girl, be my guest."

Syl walked out of the room toward the bathroom. She called back to Max "If Krit calls I'm not here!", then Max heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Max raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 'That's interesting. Why wouldn't she want to talk to Krit?...Don't go there Max, curiosity killed the cat.'

When Syl emerged from the bathroom her eyes were mysteriously red but Max made no comment on it.

"Syl I made you lunch and some hot tea." said Max shyly.

Syl looked up and took the plate Max offered her. She gave a nod of appreciation after she took a bite of the sandwich. "Tunafish, my favorite."

"It's the cat in our cocktail." replied Max. "So..."

"So." retorted Syl.

"Um, I've got to go to work. I'm covering for O.C. so she can go see her newest lickety Boo. But after you wanna meet me at Crash and we can kick it?"

"Yeah I'll kick it, I'll see you there at 10:30."

"Cool, well you wanna do something now; I've got an hour to kill before I have to be at work? Wanna go shopping or something?"

"No. I'm going to lie down. See you at Crash, later Max." and with that Syl went into Max's room and shut the door.

Max just stared at the door. 'Very strange'. Max decided to leave it be so she went to run some errands. She grabbed her bag and messenger bike and started out. Max was half way through her 'to-do list' when her cell started ringing. She dug through her bad and pulled it out.

"You've got me, go" said Max into the phone.

"Max?" came a panicked voice over the line.

"Yeah..."

"It's Krit. Is Syl there?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Oh shit. I really screwed up!"

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just if she shows up, give me a call ok?"

"Krit, I-" but Max was cut off because Krit had already hung up. Max stared at the phone and then hit 'end'. Syl had asked her not to tell Krit she was here so she decided not to call Krit back. She continued with her errands.

Meanwhile...

"Boo...You home?" called Original Cindy when she entered into their apartment. Max hadn't been home a lot since Logan and Max had finally hooked up. Most of the time Max just stopped in to drop off her rent money or pick up clothes etc. When nothing came in answer O.C. went into her room. When she came out she let out a startled cry when she saw a pint size woman leaning against Max's bedroom door frame.

"Knock, knock." she said.

O.C. let out a sigh in relief. "Syl girl you scared me. I didn't think any one was home. I called out but you didn't give a holla back."

"I was asleep. I wanted to make sure it was you, Manticore habits die hard."

"True dat, True dat sista girl. Well, it's good to have Max's big sis kickin' it with O.C."

"Yeah it's good to see you too O.C."

"Where's your fine looking second half." replied Original Cindy. O.C. saw that something was wrong when she said that. Syl eyes iced over with coldness.

"Why would Krit be with me?" Syl demanded.

'Careful' thought O.C., ' Gotta handle this like when Boo's in some deep heart shit.' O.C. gathered her wits to her and said "Original Cindy just thought you too would be kick'in it together now that Manticore is out of the way."

"Yeah seems everyone thinks that." said Syl cryptically.

"Uh-oh someone's hurt my Syllie-girl. You come in over here, in O.C.'s room and tell her you problemos while she gets ready for her date."

"No, I don't think so." said Syl dejectedly.

"Don't make O.C. come over there and put the smack down on your genetically engineered ass. 'Sides if O.C. can handle Boo's shit then what makes you think O.C. can't be down with yours?" Original Cindy saw Syl waver and then give in, pushing off the door frame and walking towards her.

Syl came in and took a seat on O.C.'s bed. "The thing is I don't know who I can talk to about this. I'm not that close with Jondy and Max wouldn't understand-she would think its kinky." said Syl anxiously looking at O.C.

"Now now girl. The peps of the world sometimes think O.C.'s a lil kinky being a playa playa on da opposite team. So no worries O.C. ain't the person to judge."

"Well..." said Syl still debating. "well...It's about Krit."

"Uh-huh?" prompted O.C. supportively as she through a shirt over her shoulder, digging through her closet.

"A lot has changed since the escape-or so he says. Changes I'm not ready to make."

"What kinda changes Boo?"

"Long term changes. See we got in a big fight, which hasn't happened in a really long time. Some of the stuff he said was true. Some of it was wrong. Either way I ditched him and took off. I needed space. He's pushing me."

"Have you been kick'in the gong and doing the nasty?" asked Original Cindy not sure if she was over stepping the line.

"Yeah...for a long time now. Heat was the reason at first, then whenever I got the itch, and then it was because I really cared about him you know? But with Manticore we never deepened the relationship. You never knew when the storm troopers were going to bust in and drag one of us away. So we never made it very serious."

"Now does he want more? Now that Manticore is gone?" asked Original Cindy.

Syl nodded. "It made me angry. Why couldn't he have just been happy with the way things were. But when we left here he started saying things. Things that... that..."

"That?" prompted O.C. again.

"That scared me I guess. Finally he asked me why I was pulling away. Why I was closing myself off from him. I asked him why our relationship had to change. Wasn't it good what we had? The sex, the guns, the kicking ass. It was great. He told me it wasn't enough any more. He said I was just too scared to get close. That I was afraid to get hurt, more afraid that I would hurt him. He brought up some things in the past. I screamed at him. I told him I wasn't afraid of anything. I punched him and then I said it was over. I took off. He begged me stay while I was getting my stuff and rolling my bike out of the place we were staying. The last thing I said to him was he was an asshole and then I revved my engine and got the hell out there."

"Damn Boo." said Original Cindy quietly.

"He didn't come after me. I looked back and he just stood there watching me pull away looking like I just ripped his heart out. He wasn't even angry. He just looked so god damn sad. I hate him. He ruined everything. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Why did he have to keep pushing me?"

"All Boo-"

"You know what the worst part is O.C.?"

"What?"

"I miss him." said Syl her eyes starting to fill up and shine with tears.

"Shh, now tell O.C. why you wouldn't tell Max all this? Why you sitting here telling a lesbian this heterosexual shit?" said Original Cindy kindly.

"Because Max would think its incest. She's so foolish. She actually thinks Jondy and Zane are just brother and sister. Please, as soon as they got news Manticore was gone they hooked up."

"Still it might help to talk to Max. She knows Krit better than O.C. do." replied Original Cindy with her arm around Syl. Syl rolled out of O.C.'s arms and plopped face down onto the bed. O.C. thought she heard Syl mumble "My life sucks."

"Come now baby-gurl, you know Original Cindy don't feature dat. The world's a kick or be kicked in the ass kinda place. Your ass to fine to be kicked so you better start kickin' back. Face yo' fears. Love's scary but it's better to have love than to be alone. No pity parties here."

Syl rolled over onto her back and looked at O.C. " Thanks O.C."

"Now you have got to scat so this fine woman can get her groove on. O.C.'s got one yummy piece of candy coming here tonight. So you better bounce. You feel blue again...talk to Logan. He aiight in O.C.'s book. And he one of the only good three legged species. He might have some insights into Krit's mind. You feel Original Cindy?"

"Yeah, I hear that." said Syl getting up. She gave Original Cindy a hug and then said "I'm outta here. Have fun tonight." She left the room got her jacket, gun, wallet, and keys and then yelled a "C ya" as she shut the apartment door and rolled her motorcycle out into the hallway. Syl started down the steps and decided to take Original Cindy's advice. Once out on the street she turned her bike in the direction of Logan's penthouse.

"Logan!" called Syl as she waltzed into Logan Cale's penthouse. It had taken her less than 15 seconds to pick his lock to the front door.

Logan met her in the hallway. "I owe Max twenty bucks." said Logan good-naturedly.

"Why?" Syl shook her head confused.

"Because she claimed that not all of her family uses the window to get into my house. And since you came through the front door that would make her right."

"Oh."

"Come here Syl." said Logan giving Syl a hug. "Glad to see you stopped in to see me. I trust Max already knows you're here."

"Yeah" replied Syl stepping out of Logan's hug.

"Can I fix you something to eat?" asked Logan, always the good host.

Syl smiled a cat-that-ate the-cannery-smile. "I thought you'd never ask." Logan led Syl into the kitchen and she hopped up onto the counter swinging her legs from it.

After a few moments in which Logan was busy chopping things he asked her "Why such a long face?"

"Listen. I'm here on the advice of Original Cindy. I have a slight problem and you being a good guy I thought...well you could give me some advice on how to fix it."

Logan looked at her. "Ok. Shoot."

So Syl launched into her story of Krit and their problems. When she finished she said "Do you think I'm gross, that's its incest?"

Logan looked at her. They weren't technically brother and sister. And it seemed Max was the only one who had ever looked at it that way. So far from what he'd picked up between Krit, Syl, and Zack none of them really thought of each other as "brothers and sisters". It was just a title to define them as a group. So while he wasn't crazy about the idea he could see how it happened. Syl looked so sad too. It seemed Krit wasn't the only one suffering from this mess. "No Syl I don't think its incest. Not if you don't think of each other as brother and sister."

"So what should I do?"

"You need to figure out the real reason why you don't want to be with Krit that way. Because it seems you're going to lose him if you can't come up with a real reason. I don't think you want to lose him Syl. You two seemed so close after the raid on Manticore."

Syl nodded her agreement.

"Max and I danced around each other for a year in a half. With Manitcore gone we finally were able to be together. But we insisted we 'weren't like that' before. Now I can't believe we were so stupid to let our fears come in the way of us. I'm going to tell you straight. When I divorced my former wife I thought that was it. No more love. No more marriage. No more anything. But now I have Max in my life. I can't imagine how I ever felt that way, I love Max. She's everything to me. Know you tell me what you think about Krit."

Syl looked pained. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be all vulnerable. Finally she sighed. "I can't explain it. He was there through everything. He always had my back. No matter what. And he never judged me. Sometimes he knows what's going on with me more than I know myself. He's...he's...he's my Krit."

"Do you love him?" asked Logan gently, not wanting to spook Syl.

Syl looked right at Logan. "How is a person who is as fucked up as I am suppose to know what love is? How am I to know I'm even capable of it?"

Logan wasn't sure how to answer that. After all he and Max had only just told each other they loved one another. "I think you need to talk to Max about this. I think she would be better suited to help you. Being a woman and an X5."

Syl raised her eyebrow and scoffed at him. "What? So she can call me disgusting. That I'm fucking my 'brother'. Right. I'm sure she'll be great help after she's done throwing up in disgust. Look, I know Zack is in love with her. And that you and Max are a thing. But Zack told me what Max thought of 'brother and sister' relationships. That we aren't allowed to love one another as anything else. Even though Krit and I have never really looked at each other as brother and sister. She shouldn't have made Zack feel that way. That he was gross and she was ashamed of him. He never opens up...Max doesn't even now how bad that hurt Zack!" cried Syl in defense of her brother.

"I'm sure if you tried to make Max understand-"

"No, I don't want her making me feel like I'm dirt. That I'm a pervert. No thanks. Manticore has made me feel like that enough. I don't need one of my own making me feel that way." Syl was on her feet pacing back and forth by this time. She then paused and looked out at Seattle, rain was falling and making little rivers run down Logan's huge windows.

Logan studied Syl's back. She looked tense. He had seen Max this way plenty of times before. "Syl?"

"Yeah?" she said to the window.

"The food's ready." said Logan carefully not wanting to upset her further.

She came back and sat down at his table. He sat across from her and they both began eating what he made.

After a few moments though Syl began pushing her food around on her plate.

"You're not eating." stated Logan.

Syl looked up. "People usually don't when they're upset. Look, I appreciate you talkin' with me. And making me a meal. But I think I'm going to go for a ride."

"In the rain?" asked Logan.

"The best time to go when you're unhappy." replied Syl. She got up and walked out the door.

As Syl rode off into the night to clear her head, Logan Cale was making a phone call.

"Hello this is Logan Cale, may I speak to Krit?"

"Logan it's Krit. What are you doing calling me?" asked Krit on the other line.

"You have to listen to me. You have to promise to listen to me."

"Ok dude, shoot."

"I just had Syl stop in to say hi, she seemed pretty upset."

"Syl was there? I have to talk to her. I screwed everything up. She won't talk to me or return the messages I leave her. I think I blew it!"

"Calm down Krit." said Logan in a nonsense-tone. "She needs some time to think. Let her come to you."

"But if I don't go after her she might never come back." said Krit panicked.

"That's a chance you are going to have to take."

"But-"

"No but's. You changed things in your relationship. That was a risk. Now you are going to have to accept the consequences. You have to let her make up her mind. You can't push her on this."

"I've already pushed to far. It's just, she's holding back because she's afraid. Afraid to hurt me. It's because of Manticore. She doesn't want to be my weakness; she doesn't want to be the one to hurt me."

"Then it's out of your hands. If Manticore did this she is going to have to deal with this on her own. You can't do it for her."

"What if she can't?" replied Krit heartbrokenly.

"You are just going to have to rely on the fact that Syl is stronger than Manticore. If Syl is any thing like Max she'll conquer this. She just needs time. Time to sort things out."

A long pause came from the other end. It seemed to Logan Krit was deciding something. Finally he could hear Krit's voice again. "Alright Logan. I'll give her, her time. I just hope I wasn't crazy to start this."

"Sometimes you have to risk everything to gain everything." replied Logan sincerely.

"Ok Logan. Catch you on the fly."

"Bye Krit." said Logan and then hung up.

"Am I the only one Syl refuses to speak to about her problems?" came a voice from over Logan's shoulder.

"Oh Max," said Logan once he turned and saw her, "you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." retorted Max.

"Sorry honey, it's just I wasn't expecting you." The scathing tone in Max's voice wasn't lost on Logan.

"Why were you talking to Krit?"

"Depends. How much of the conversation did you hear?" countered Logan.

"Excuse me? Do I have to kick your ass to get some straight answers? If this concerns my family I have a right too know." said Max taking a menacing step toward him.

"You don't have a right to know anything they don't want to tell you. Have you considered why Syl might not want to tell you her problem?" Logan said trying to reason with Max.

"I can't imagine why. She's my sister. We have been through everything together. How could she not come to me?" hurt and anger creeping further into Max's voice.

Logan stepped close to Max and put an arm around her waist. "Max sometimes you can be a little...how shall I put it? Well you make opinions about things. And well...you're kinda uncompromising in the way you feel sometimes."

Max scowled. "I'm a mean, heartless, bitch, is that it?"

"No honey. It's just if Syl thinks you won't understand her problem she may be a bit leery to have you pass judgment on the issue."

"But I'm her sister." said Max quietly with tears in her voice. "I would do anything for her. She's my family, Logan."

Logan placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Then when she decides to come to you and ask advice be extra understanding. Remember you were there at Manticore. You will understand how she feels about somethings like no one else can. You're her sister."

Max nodded and gave him a hug. "Alright." she said pulling herself together. "I can be sensitive. I can be understanding. I can do this."

"Max..." called Logan as Max began heading to the door.

Max turned around and looked at him. 'what?' her expression said.

"Don't push her. I think Syl has been pushed around enough lately. How about you try to support her?"

"I've always got her back." replied Max and with that she headed back to work.

10:30 at Crash

Syl took a table in the back near the pool tables and watched some games. She sipped on her beer. 'Maybe I should tell Max. Nahh.' She thought after a moment. 'Well maybe not about the Krit thing. But maybe about the time in the woods, with the crow, and lil Colt...' She let that thought trail off. Just then Syl heard her name called from across the bar. She turned to see Max heading toward her.

"How's it going tonight?" asked Max once she took a seat next to Syl at her table.

"I'm kickin it if that's what you mean." Syl replied reserved.

"Coo."

"Max is that your fine sister I see. From boarding school?" called Sketchy as he crossed the bar towards them.

"Hey Sketchy." said Syl looking at him.

"How is it in the world of beautiful women."

That got a small smile out of Syl. "Could be better but I'm making it."

"May I buy you a drink?"

"Sorry Sketch. I was just getting ready to leave." said Syl trying to let him down easy. She turned to Max and said, "I think I'm ready to go home. You coming or do you want to stay awhile?"

Max replied "Actually I had a place I wanted to take you Syl. Come on." She bumped fists with Sketchy and said she would see him tomorrow and then Syl and Max walked out into the drizzly rain on the Seattle streets.

"Max I would really like to just go back to your place."

"Syl please, I have one place I want to take you and then I promise we can go home." Max watched as Syl seemed to be thinking it out in her head. Finally Syl gave a nod. "Alright Syl, follow me." replied Max.

The two women raced through the Seattle streets on their motorcycles. Max finally pulled up below the Seattle Space Needle.

"What are we doing here?" asked Syl as she turned off her bike and then dismounted.

"We're going to climb up and look out at the city." replied Max. She wanted to show an offer of friendship to Syl. This was Max's special place, so she was going to share it with Syl.

Once at the top they both sat and looked out over the city, the rain had stopped but the air was still full of moisture.

"I come up here when I'm upset. When I need to think things through. It's kinda my special space. I've only brought Logan and Zack up here. I thought I'd share it with you. You seemed upset and I thought it might help." said Max quietly.

For some reason it did help. Syl felt better and leaned her head onto Max's shoulder. The two sisters sat in silence for a long time. Finally Max felt a sigh escape Syl. Then Syl started to talk.

"Do you remember the day we were out on that field drill, with the real ammo and that crow was sitting up in that tree?"

"Of course I remember. That was the day Colt died." said Max softly.

"I shot him. I shot him dead. And we all stood around and watched him bleed out onto the forest floor." said Syl painfully.

"It was an accident."

"Manticore didn't think so. They proved that to me in Pys Ops. Three fucking weeks I spent in there. It didn't matter. I was already torturing myself enough. Nothing I can do can change the fact that I murdered one of my brothers. What does that make me? I'm like poison. Max? What does that make me?" The last question was said while a quiver ran through Syl's voice.

Max felt tears spilling over her own cheeks. She made up her mind to be brave no matter what Syl was going to think of her after this. She was going to tell her. "Syl?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to tell you something I haven't told any one. Ever. But I'm going to tell you." Max paused gathering her courage. "I year ago someone killed a man with Ben's barcode. I went to investigate. It wasn't Ben. The man who was killed wasn't Ben. I tried to find Ben and figure out why someone would have Ben's barcode tattooed on their neck. I found Ben..." Max let a sob out and then fault to control herself. Syl was looking at Max.

"Go ahead Max. It's ok."

"I found Ben and he was the one tattooing his barcode onto people's necks. He would find someone who believed in the Blue Lady or Mary or whatever. Then he would test there faith, their belief that Mary...the Blue Lady would save them by tattooing his barcode on there neck. Then he would set them free to hunt down. If he caught them they weren't worthy. He caught them all, except the one priest I saved. When he caught them he killed them he pulled their teeth out to make as an offering to the Blue Lady. Don't you see? With his barcode on their necks he was killing himself over and over again. He was trying to find out if he was worthy through them. I had to stop him from killing the priest. So I went after him. We started fighting in the woods. I broke his leg. Manticore was coming. I couldn't save him and myself. I would have to leave him. So he begged me..." Max started sobbing again.

"Shhh. It's ok Max. What did he beg you to do?" said Syl her arms wrapped around Max's trembling shoulders.

"He begged me to kill him, so that he wouldn't have to go back to Manticore. So I did. And then I ran to save myself. I left his body there on the ground for them to take away." Max couldn't get any more words out after that. She just kept crying. Syl cried too. She cried for Max. She cried for Ben. She cried for Colt and she cried for herself.

Finally when both women had stopped their tears from falling that sat looking out over the city. Max had never felt as close to Syl as she did then. Syl hadn't thought any less of her.

"Max? I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" said Max confident nothing could get worse from here.

"It's what has been bothering me."

Max turned confused eyes to meet Syl's. "The thing with Colt wasn't what was bothering you?"

Syl shook her head. "That was part of it. Max. I don't know how to say this. But..."

"What?" said Max at the same time Syl continued.

"-I'm in love with Krit."

"What!" said Max in shock. "How can that be? He's your brother."

"No Max. He isn't. He hasn't been in a long time. He's in love with me. And. And. I think I love him back."

"But Syl that's-that's ince-"

"No Max! It's not!"

"Syl we are family, how can-"

"I knew it." yelled Syl at the top of her lungs. "I knew you wouldn't understand. I thought maybe...but I was wrong." Syl was on her feet in an instant glaring down at Max. "How can you judge me so easily Max? You don't even know me! Sure we have had a past together. But where have you been in the last 11 years? You don't know anything."

"But that wasn't my fault! Zack-"

"That's another thing! How could you treat Zack like that? He loved you and you made him feel like dirt. Lower than dirt, scum that feeds on dirt. How often do you think that kind of love comes around? We're all glad you found Logan. That he's what you need. But can't you accept that normals aren't what the rest of us need? That's why I wouldn't tell you my problems! Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you are looking at me right now. Like I'm some kind of sick pervert." Syl turned on her heel and started to march away from Max.

"Syl-"Max called after her.

Syl turned back around. "And just so you know, everyone and I mean everyone, thought more of you. That you would be accepting. Jesus you are a genetically engineered killing machine. Original Cindy accepted you any way. She's lesbian, for you that was no big dealio. But when I need love advice about Krit. Well that's too much for you. Fuck you, Max! Fuck you and your high pulpit that you somehow think you have the right to stand on."

"Syl?" Max tried again.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Syl shouted back and with that she stormed away. Max watched her retreating figure and then from the Space Needle watched her motorcycle lights fade into the darkness. At that moment Max felt lower than scum that fed on dirt.

Max stayed up on the Space Needle well into the night.

When Max arrived home she knew Syl wasn't there. However Original Cindy was. In fact she was sitting on the couch with the lamp next to her on.

"Oops. You caught me out past my curfew Mom." deadpanned Max. Max took dule note of the increased glare she received from Original Cindy.

"Guess you talked to Syl." Max said as she sat down on the couch beside O.C.

"No, I talked to Logan who talked to Syl. Apparently she called him up around 2 a.m. to inform him in very unladylike terms that he was wrong about you. Logan called me to give me a heads up in case she came by here."

"Guess your date got ruined." said Max.

"No. It was over when I got Logan's call at 2:15. Original Cindy's a lady and ladies don't do nothing more than tongue twist on the first date."

"Right. How'd it go then?"

"Original Cindy don't wanna talk to you about her date. Howevea she do want to talk to you about Syllie-girl."

With that Max burst into tears. "O.C.?"

"Yeah suga?" said Original Cindy soothingly.

"I really messed up. She came to me for advice and acceptance and I just made her feel horrible. Like she wasn't human. Like she was a freak. How could I do that? She's my sister."

"You weren't thinkin bout yo sista-gurl when you did that. You were thinkin' bout lil missy miss."

"It's true." said Max still crying.

"Now Original Cindy is gonna lay some advice on your own ass-she don't do smackdowns on her friends. But she do make them come to the real double quick! You need to go after yo Syllie gurl and make her see you ain't ashamed of her. Cause despite how bad you be feelin' she probably feel worse. You hear O.C. on this?"

Max sat up straighter and wiped her tears away. "Ok. But how do I find her?"

"You should ask Logan. He talked with her last."

Max immediately got to her feet and started for the door.

"You ok with all dis Boo?" called Original Cindy behind her.

Max turned around. "Syl was right. If you can accept me the way I am, and I can accept you the way you are then I should be able to accept Syl and Krit too. Besides how often does love come along? They should grab ahold of it and never let it go."

"Now my gurl's got her head on straight!" beamed Original Cindy, her smile lighting up the room. "Now you go hug yo' sister and make her smile 'gain!"

Max laughed and then headed out the door for Logan's penthouse.

When Max silently landed on Logan's hardwood floors from the sky light she instantly knew that Syl was here. She could smell her. Max walked into the living room and saw Syl curled up on the couch sound asleep. 'Thank God!" thought Max, glad she was safe and not out on the streets of Seattle. The rain had picked up again and it looked like a storm was brewing. She decided to let Syl sleep and then went to crawl in bed with Logan.

"Max?" asked Logan quietly as she snuggled up against him.

"Yeah?" she said equally as quiet.

"You work things out with her?"

"No, I thought I'd let her sleep." replied Max. "How'd she get here?"

"After talking to me on the phone, I tried to convince her to come crash on my couch. I didn't think she would so I called Original Cindy in case she didn't come. But she did and I guess she finally fell asleep. I left her in the living room with her forehead touching the window looking pretty sad."

"I screwed up Logan."

"Tomorrow is another day Max."

"But I don't think the slate will be wiped clean that easily. I think I have some groveling to do."

"Max Guevera groveling?" said Logan, amusement in his voice despite his attempts to keep it out.

"It can happen." said Max. Then she closed her eyes and sleep even came to her that night snuggled in Logan's arms.

When Syl woke up it was to the smell of bacon and the sound of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen. She knew instantly she wasn't home at Krit's and her own apartment. That gave Syl a pang in her heart realizing that. She turned over and looked at the ceiling. She was in Logan Cale's apartment. There was a chill in the air, despite the amount of money Cale must have dropped to keep the place heated. The chill didn't bother Syl. It could be ignored. She got to her feet and went over in her head the events of last night. After a moment of gathering herself she walked into the kitchen saying:

"I hope that bacon is for me!" when her eyes fell on Max seated at Logan's table.

Logan turned and saw Syl looking at Max and Max looking at Syl. No one said a word. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Syl why don't you sit down-"tried Logan.

"Syl I came over to tell you-"

"What the hell are you doing here Max-"shouted Syl.

Logan and Max were overpowered by the rage in Syl's voice. Syl launched into a torriad on how angry and disgusted she was at Max when the phone rang. The only person who took note of it was Logan. He went to the phone with Max and Syl yelling at each other in the background.

"Good morning this is the Cale residence, this isn't a good time can you call me back-"

"What the bloody hell is going on over there Logan!"

"Krit?" said Logan into the phone.

"Krit?" Syl said as she turned to Logan who was still holding the phone.

"Krit?" seconded Max as she too turned her eyes to Logan.

"Syl?" said Krit to Logan through the phone. "Logan is Syl there?"

Syl shook her head. She mouthed 'I'm not here.'

"Logan I know she's there! I heard her." said Krit to Logan.

"Krit-"

"Syl, I know you can hear me!" shouted Krit through the phone causing Logan to wince. "We all have good hearing. Please talk to me. Syl?"

Syl's eyes teared up and she ran out of the room. Both Max, Logan, and Krit through the line heard the guest bedroom door slam shut.

"Um...Krit? She's indisposed at the moment. She'll have to call you back. In fact I'll have to call you back."

"No wait! Logan, I-"

"Sorry Krit!" and with that Logan hung up. With in seconds the phone began to ring again, but Logan leaned down and unhooked the phone line. Max and Logan stared at each other. After a moment Logan said, "Now might be a good time to try supportive." Max leaped out of the room and went to knock on the Guest bedroom door.

"Syl? Are you ok? Can I come in?"

"Why?" yelled Syl back through her tears. "So you can call me a freak? Did you talk to Krit on the phone and call him a freak too?"

"Syl!" shouted Max and she pushed through the door.

From the kitchen Logan winced as he heard his door give way and then splintered at the knob under Max's strength.

Max barged into the guest bedroom and saw Syl, lying face down sobbing her eyes out into the pillow. "Oh Syl!" said Max feeling terrible at the sight of her big sister in pieces. "Shh. It's ok. Tell me what happened."

Max managed to roll Syl over. "Please? I promise I'll lean over and let you kick me in the ass, later?" That got a small laugh out of Syl but then just as quick as the laugh started she was crying again. "What'd he do to you Syl?"

"He said he wanted to settle down with me. That everything's different now that Manitcore's gone. That there isn't anything to hold us back."

"Ok? So why are you upset by that?" said Max trying to understand.

"I'm upset because any one I've ever cared about has gotten killed. Or taken back to Manticore. I'm poison Max! I killed Colt and I don't want that to happen to Krit."

"Oh Syl," said Max. "I know you are afraid. I was afraid of loving Logan. It scared me so bad. I didn't even know the feeling I was feeling was love. Hell I didn't even think I was capable of love. But I am Syl and so are you. You aren't poison. Neither am I!" said Max for the first time believing it herself. "You asked me if I knew how often love comes around? Well now I'm asking you. How often Syl? Somebody out there is giving you the chance for happiness. You've got to take it. That kinda of opportunity may not come around again. If you let your fear control you, you would have never gone over the fence with us. Don't let fear keep you from being happy now. Stick it to Manticore again by being happy. Besides Krit's in love with you. I can't think of a better man for you than Krit."

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if we break up. What would I do without him in my life? I don't want to lose what we have right now!"

"Well if you don't accept what Krit's offering now he won't be in your life any more. Because they way it seems to me if he can't have all of you he doesn't want any of you. I don't think Krit could live in a world where he could only have a little of you. It would kill him inside. That would be his poison. So don't be it...go to him and be happy together."

Syl looked up at Max some tears still streaming down her cheeks. "ok." she said choking on it a little bit.

Max couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Syl. I should have been there for you. I screwed up. Please forgive me?"

Syl sat up and said. "Yeah. Ok."

"Friends again?" said Max.

"Friends again." Syl wiped away the rest of her tears and got to her feet with Max.

Max pulled her into a big hug. "I love you Syl. I'll try not to ever hurt you again. You're my big sister and I just want you to be happy. I want Krit to be happy too."

"I know Max."

Max let go of Syl and looked at her. "I think Logan still has breakfast to feed us."

"Good because I'm still hungry." said Syl as they both headed out of the guest bedroom. "You know Krit can't make anything. How'd you score a man who can cook?"

"I don't know, I'm just lucky I guess." said Max smiling at Logan now that they were in the kitchen. "When you going to call Krit back?" asked Max.

Syl looked up from her bacon. "I'm not. I'm going to make him suffer a bit longer, and then I'm going to go home. Work things out with him then. Besides I have to say goodbye to Original Cindy first." With that everyone around the Cale table ate their breakfast and everyone wore smiles.

The End.

A/N: Well this story originally started as an observation that both Max and Syl had killed a brother. I wanted to write a story based around that idea. Have Max and Syl bond. But then it became how to do that. So I quickly realized it needed to be Alternate Universe. Then I started asking myself the who? what? when? where? why? how? and then this is what I can up with. I hope everyone enjoyed. This was a lot of fun to write. And I have to say I love my Original Cindy. I hope I got her way of speaking right. Aiight all my boo's, peace out.

-sibyl411, or Rose as I went by when I signed reviews.


End file.
